The Little Merman
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Sora's living life "Unda da sea" with his brother, Roxas, but with a relatively recent death of their parents, their relationship has gone rockier. Sora's also become infatuated with the humans of the Destiny Islands, a certain red-haired girl in particular... Mermaid AU
1. The Little Merman

A girl tilted her head, listening to the islands steady lull. Wave after wave, caws of seagulls, wind rushing past palm leaves, the footsteps of island natives against the sand, all converging in a beautiful rhythm. She brushed back her red bangs, then readjusted her loose dawn pink shirt. Life was life, wasn't it? No changes, just the same thing day after day. She scanned the vast sea in front of her, trying to find a ripple or shift in the translucent waters that mirrored her blue eyes.

"Kairi! Kairi come on I know you're in the top of that!" Kairi rolled her eyes and looked down from her palm tree. Ventus ruffled his blond spikes and smirked up at her with his eyes reflecting the sky rather than the sea "At least pass down the fruit we're supposed to be collecting!"

Kairi brushed a few leaves aside and picked armfuls of Paopu fruits and held one up menacingly "Okay then!"

Ventus threw up his hands as he was pelted with fruit, trying to catch as many as he could "ACK! KAIRI!" He caught a few and tossed them into a basket as he dodged a few of the smaller unripe ones "Kairi you're being reckless!"

Kairi stopped, wandering her way down the Paopu tree "Okay then." She hoisted the filled basket up, then set it atop her head with perfect balance. She sauntered off with the one hand helping her fruit basket flared out more with style than function "I'll see you later, Ven!"

Ventus crossed his arms "Hmph. Made me do all the work again." He looked out to sea "Still, I wonder what she was looking for this time."

Beneath those pristine waves of turquoise and blue and purple was much more than met the eye.

A cheerful boy was digging through the sand, obviously and intently searching for something with sky blue eyes. A quick glance around the rock his lower half was hidden behind revealed a dolphin tail. He tilted his head a little (this caused his unruly brown hair to point more ways than it already was) as he pawed at the sand some more, then shrugged with an exhale of bubbles and floated off elsewhere. He brushed past seaweed and scanned the ground, the lit up and dove at a shell. He tilted his head some more with a wide smile as he held it to the light filtering in from above the surface.

"Color is pink, but not too much pink; orange but not too much orange either; just the right tint of yellow and white, too!" He muttered with excitement "And the condition is so smooth! So flawless!" He swam off "Shell love this!" He then paused, his excited grin becoming mischievous and lopsided "Heh, 'shell'." He resumed his journey "That's one of my best ones!"

The merman looked at the shell in his hands "Puns aside, this has gotta be one of the best shells I've ever seen."

He scooped up another shell- this one closed actually a closed clam "Okay, whatcha got in here?" He began trying to pry open the natural treasure chest, ignoring where he was swimming among the atoll and going on a sort of "autopilot". He swooped above a school of fish, turned away from a wall of rocks and coral, grazed the sand (disturbing some flat fish trying to hide) and began swimming past a garden of sea anemones-

"HEY!"

And smack into a blond haired merman slightly older than him with a red tail speckled with splotches of cream. The little merman backed up and stammered an apology "Oh, u-uh, sorry, bro."

The other sighed and rolled his eyes "Sora, how many times have I told you to watch where you're swimming?"

Sora shrugged apologetically, shoving the shell and still unopened clam behind him "A lot, Roxas." His eyes darted away from Roxas's cold navy glare.

Roxas swam around Sora, noting the trophies, then resumed his spot and intently examined the sea anemones in front of him. Sora stared at the sand, wondering what Roxas was going to scold him about now. The older brother never really liked Sora's shell hoarding habits or puns or anything about him really, it seemed, not anymore. Actually, he'd become quite broody and harsh since their parents died.

"Which do you think is the prettiest?" Roxas asked coolly.

Sora's head snapped up "Huh?"

Roxas gestured to three of the anemones- one coral red and pink and then another cream and yellow and the third deep purple and blue -and repeated his question "Which do you think looks the prettiest?"

Sora shrugged "Depends on where they're gonna go." He noted they were still a few days off from being at their fullest.

"I'm gonna give one to Xion." Roxas explained "I want to make sure that when I ask her that she'll have the best one."

Sora snorted lightly- remembering his earlier pun -the pointed to the yellow one "That'll look really pretty in her hair, but you'll wanna wait a day or two if you want it to be fresh and at its best."

Roxas blinked then leaned over and inspected the anemone further. "I... Suppose you're right." he whispered. He stood taller and added "You always had a gift when it came to these kinda things."

Sora smiled. He then swam off "Now, if you'll excuse me I gotta go put these up and get this stupid clam open."

* * *

AHH LITTLE MERMAID AU THAT'S BEEN EATING MY TIME FOR ABOUT A WEEK NOW fhjdsfl;vjdn v I can't believe me sometimes


	2. Eureka

Sora found that there was a black pearl in the clam, much to his delight (the meat wasn't bad either) and he added it to his already decent stash of treasure.

It was a hollowed out section of the grotto he lived in with Roxas that was too small to be a useful room but large enough to have a use as a storage place. It's gone really unused while the whole family was around, but shortly after losing his parents Sora began treasure hunting and found that it helped him cope very well.

Already there was gold and silver and gems from ancient shipwrecks, but recently Sora had found little fun in searching a hiding place that was so obvious and took a liking to hunting down the perfect shells and pearls. He also had coral that had died, finding the white and lifeless organisms to be a sad but ethereal white beauty. Occasionally he still took human-made treasures, if he found them in an interesting place, like far down current from a shipwreck, or caught in a crevasse, or maybe even found in a poor creature's gullet.

Sora compared the recent black pearl to previous ones, and was delighted to see it was larger than he thought it was. He then began grabbing chains and holders and such, crafting a new trophy of his hunting skill. He then smiled at his shell and gem craft, and swam off again.

Sora found a cove a ways off the the shore and carefully watched the humans walking around. It was a trio of girls.

The tallest one there- and who Sora presumed eldest -had a very blue sense about her even with her tanned skin. The hair being the same shade as the sky probably helped. Her nose had a gentle, sophisticated curve to it and he cheekbones were a little on the high side. She was sitting in some shade, rolling her eyes at the other two.

The one of the other girls was getting buried in the sand, her white hair almost forming a halo around her head as she giggled at her companion. She had a mature, but young look. Perhaps not quite yet an adult but getting there. She was also remarkably pale for someone who lived at a tropical island. Perhaps she wore some kind of anti-tanning salve or maybe she just didn't go outside much compared to her island kin.

Sora's eyes wandered over to the one heaping sand over the pale girl. Her impish features and overall round, pleasant chubbiness made her look quite young. Probably about Sora's age. Her nose flew up sharply in a stuck up manner, but seemed more playful than anything. She shared this trait with the pale girl. Perhaps they were siblings. She brushed her ruby hair out of her eyes as she put on more sand, saying something playfully. Sora swam a little closer to try and make out her beautiful eyes, but then backed away.

He didn't want to be seen. He was a rock compared to a diamond.

They laughed and giggled and talked, but Sora wasn't paying attention to that. He smiled dreamily at them, his eyes only caught on one. He wondered absently when the little Paopu girl he'd been watching would return his affections. He then found a suitable time to leave his gift, did so, and swam off to hide and observe with an attention grabbing splash. Just like he always did these past few months.

"Oh? Aqua what was that?!" Kairi asked, pausing burying her sister, Namine.

Aqua looked around, then shrugged "Perhaps a fish got caught somewhere and freed itself."

Namine lifted her chin from the sand "Well it was a pretty big fish."

Kairi walked over to the cove "Well I'm gonna go look, unlike you two sissies."

"Well we are content in not knowing. There is a difference." Aqua pointed out.

"A boring difference!" Kairi teased.

Sora nervously watched, then smiled as Kairi found his present and showed it to the other girls. He left, satisfied that his gift would reach the proper girl.

A lazy smile drifted onto his face as he remembered when he first saw her. She was only sitting in one of the shallow coral reefs, letting the fish swim around her and nibble at her toes, but she was gorgeous without even trying. He, meanwhile, was a broken wreck from mourning his parents. He saw her, and shortly after it seemed like someone had handed him a light for the darkness. He began finding little things for her, the smile of joy that followed often lighting the darkness of his life. He swam off.

Kairi, meanwhile, smiled at the little sculpture "It's so pretty!"

Aqua examined it with a more critical eye "A little crude, but no denying the craftsmanship."

Namine kicked whatever legs of hers were still exposed "I wanna see!" She ogled the object when Kairi brought it into her view "Wow! And that just washed up? Like all the other things you've been finding?"

Kairi fiddled with it "I guess, but the ocean should've worn it down a lot more than this..." She ran her finger along the base "Now what does this writing mean..."

"Kairi~!" Ventus called to her "Your dad's wondering when you and your sister are gonna bother coming back with my mom!"

Kairi began unburying Namine "Oh fine. I get it, we can't have a full afternoon of fun."

Namine giggled in response "You know dad, he worries about us a lot."

Ven hugged Aqua "Hi, mom!"

Aqua nuzzled her face in Ven's hair with a smile "Hello, my little zephyr."

Kairi began running "I'll race ya Namine!" Namine followed after with a wide smile, her star necklace bouncing to the rhythm of her feet. She didn't race Kairi, knowing enough from experience her little sister was always going to beat her.

She stopped and looked back at Aqua and Ven, then the sea "I wonder... If the Sea People have been leaving Kairi the gifts."

...

Sora swooped through the water like he always did. He liked leaving gifts for his little land-bound-love and the smile that lit up her face. That smile made it sooooo worth it not matter how many times he'd seen it. He twirled past a few sea turtles, slapping the extended fins playfully in an echo of a high-five.

"Sora!" Sora stopped when he saw Roxas swimming towards him. Swimming very fast and angrily, actually "Sora were you watching the humans again?!"

Sora shrugged "Well I made them a-"

He didn't get to finish before Roxas grabbed his wrist and began swimming back home "I swear Sora you are more trouble than you're worth!"

Sora swam to keep up so his arm wouldn't get hurt, but he bowed his head. He then said "Come on, Roxas, nothing bad is happening-"

"You know the stories, Sora!" Roxas snapped at him "They don't like us and they do horrible things!"

"No they don't!" Sora yanked on his hand "You haven't seen what I've seen-"

"I've heard enough!" Roxas yanked back "And before you protest that I should 'see it for myself': the rumors are not something I want to investigate, ya know." Roxas lead Sora into their grotto "Besides, Xion lost her best friend to them. That's enough proof that they're evil for me and I don't want my little brother-" Roxas leaned over Sora adding very intently "the only family I have left -getting caught by them, too."

Sora settled down on a rock "But Roxas-"

"Nope. End of story-"

"Roxas I love one of them!" Sora yelled.

Roxas halted. He then looked back at Sora with a glare "What?"

Sora folded his arms "There's this girl... And I really like her."

Roxas shook his head "You're a merman, she's a human. It's impossible." Sora flinched. Roxas then swam around a bit- Sora figured he was trying to vent his anger. He then said "No more."

Sora looked up at him with a confused, but terrified expression "No more what-"

"No more seeing her. No more treasure hunting, no more anything. You're obviously going insane-"

"I'm not!" Sora yelled. He was horrified by the turn Roxas was taking in his personality.

"You've been acting weird ever since mom 'n dad died!" Roxas yelled back "I'm the one who's responsible for your safety and I say that you shouldn't be watching the humans so often-"

"That's the only thing that's KEPT me sane, Roxas!" Sora begged "Please, don't take it away!"

"If I catch you near the island again I'm making sure you stay put, you hear me?!" Roxas replied. He then began pushing a rock "No more of this trinket hunting-"

"ROXAS!" Sora wailed "NO! I-it-!"

Roxas pushed Sora away "You'll thank me for this-"

"No! Please, I've spent so much time collecting that!" Sora continued whining.

Roxas finished sealing the treasure trove "Hmph. You'll get this back when you start acting normal again." Sora watched Roxas swim past "Maybe I should go see a healer about this, too."

Sora then swam alongside Roxas "What'll it take to prove to you I'm not insane?!"

Roxas shook his head "Nothin' you'd say-"

Sora swam right in front of him "What if I got proof from the mermagus?!"

Roxas halted. He blinked slowly, as if he was debating over whether or not he'd just heard that "The mermagus...?" He scowled "Sora you know he's a last resort."

"I'm at the end of my rope on trying to get you to listen to me!" Sora yelled "You NEVER listen to me anymore! You're not the Roxas I remember! You never smile or anything! I bet you don't love me-"

Roxas looked hurt "I do love you, Sora-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Sora shrieked "ALL YOU DO IS LOOK AT ME WITH THIS DISAPPOINTED SCOWL LIKE YOU WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!" After a moment to collect himself, Sora shoved past him and swam off "You're the one who's insane!"

Roxas reached after him "Sora!" He began swimming after his brother "Sora wait I-"

"Don't follow me you- you slimeball!" Sora snapped.

Roxas sank back. He bit his lip and ran his hands through his hair and swished his tail around. He hated that when he was anxious or stressed he needed to move, but then again it was an urge that was more annoying than anything. He settled back on a rock and continued fussing around in an attempt to keep calm.

In truth, he really didn't understand Sora anymore. The boy had become more aloof and distant, spending more time searching for little trophies and treasures that hanging around home or spending time with him. Roxas hoped that maybe bringing Xion into the family would help Sora hang around, but there was uncertainty everywhere with the plan.

He picked up a picture of their parents "Mom... Dad... All I want is to keep us safe and happy."

Sora continued swimming on, ideas already forming in his head. Maybe he could get the mermagus to fix Roxas, maybe he could get him to bring his parents back! 'Maybe's flew in his head every which way in cacophonous desperation until one idea made him halt.

The mermagus could give him the legs he needed to be with the island girl.

* * *

woo this one's longer sorry! (mentally berating self for slight awkward with Sora and Roxas arguing) UPDATE: changed up descriptions and added motivation explanations for Sora


	3. Meeting With The Mermagus

"Hey dad," Kairi began "I've been wondering... Why do I keep finding all these weird things?"

Kairi's father shrugged "I dunno."

Namine shrugged as well "It's a mystery."

Kairi twiddled with her little sculpture "Someone's gotta be making them..." She looked over the art from different angles, then blinked "Is this... A Sea Person?" Yes, at just the right angle it looked like a person with a fin instead of legs, but yet, from another it had two legs.

"Huh, didn't know you knew that myth." Kairi's father picked up the sculpture and began looking at it intently with his emerald gaze while running a hand through his red spikes of hair "Yeah, you're right. Interesting."

There was a knock at the door, and he set it down to investigate. While Kairi and Namine debated over the meaning of the gift, he answered the door "Yeah?"

Ventus's brother, Vanitas was standing there "Heya. Axel."

"Hello, punk." Axel replied with slight distaste.

Vanitas only handed him a letter "Well the other punk wants Kairi to read this." He then left, adding over his shoulder "And Riku's off on another fishing trip, just FYI."

Axel tossed the letter to Kairi "Well, I guess that's good news for me."

Kairi opened her letter, teasing "Oh? What, you don't want me to turn too boyish?" She read over the letter, then raised her eyebrows. She quietly folded it back up. Namine craned her neck, then sat back and smiled.

"So Ven finally asked you?"

Kairi nodded with a bashful smile.

"Hold on, asked you what?" Axel asked.

Kairi laughed "If I could be his girlfriend...!"

...

Sora looked around, trying to remember what as the route to the mermagus's cavern. He ran a hand over some stone "Okay, let's see... 'Turn away from the sun, away from the moon, dive deep down when the stone turns smooth'..." He hummed the rest of the small chant, recalling what many people said about the mermagus.

He was your last resort. He was a miracle worker, yes, but his miracles often brought prices as heavy as what you wanted.

Sora saw an eerie glow and followed it. He began smiling at having discovered the route all on his own. He heard a tinkle of bottles and other odd noises, then called out "Hello? M-mermagus, sir?"

Sora then saw him- a shark fin instead of dolphin or fish, skin deeply tanned and occasionally scarred, dark hair unkempt and tied back with a contrastingly trimmed beard "Yes?" He turned his probing gray eyes on Sora.

Sora swallowed, trying to remove the lump in his throat.

The old merman sighed and went to his shelf "So, you want me to do something for you?" Sora nodded. The mermagus trailed a finger over the potions and mixtures and charms "What is it that you wish?"

Sora thought it over. He'd probably only get one chance at this, he'd need to wish wisely.

"It's Eraqus."

Sora blinked at the old merman "Hmm?"

"My name," he continued as he brought down a crown necklace and one that was a very interesting 'x' shape "is Eraqus."

"Right," Sora nodded, then went back to thinking. Eraqus began mixing up things as he quietly waited for Sora to voice what he wanted. Sora was mesmerized by how fluidly Eraqus mixed up everything into some odd salve "What's that?"

"The basis of what you wish." Eraqus explained "I'll complete it when you tell me what you want-"

"Legs." Sora blurted out. He tried to ignore Eraqus's stare as he elaborated "I want to be human."

Eraqus stroked his beard "Hmmm... To be human... It has been a long, long time since I have heard that wish."

"So you can do it?!" Sora asked.

Eraqus only asked "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sora nodded "Yes."

Eraqus added a few more things to the mix, the water growing slightly cloudy like squid ink "Well then, let me explain what you must do." The clouds had cleared, and Eraqus was now holding the two necklaces from earlier "First off, do you have a goal?"

"A goal?" Sora asked as his hand drifted to the crown necklace.

Eraqus pulled them away "Not until you pay, understand?" Sora nodded quickly, afraid he had angered the only person who could get him what he wanted. Eraqus resumed "Now, what I mean by a goal is what you wish to achieve."

Sora thought it over, then said "I want to kiss her. A full one, on the mouth."

"Her? You mean one of the humans?" Eraqus asked. Sora nodded, prompting him to ask again "Do you know her name?"

Sora shrugged "Not for sure, but... I think it's Kairi."

"Keep in mind you have a week, Sora."

Sora bolted up, alarmed "I-I haven't told-"

"I know all the sea's creatures, child." Eraqus said "But do you think you can achieve your goal in one week?"

"Of course I can!" Sora nodded.

Eraqus watched Sora for uncertainty, then nodded solemnly "Very well then. Secondly, if you can't achieve your goal, be aware that-"

"I'll turn back?" Sora finished with a hopeful smile.

"In a sense. You will undergo another transformation back, but the strain on your body will be too much. I am afraid you shall perish." The smile vanished. Eraqus then asked "Do you want to back out-"

"No. No I can do this." Sora said, firming up. He could do this. He just had to persuade the girl to kiss him that wasn't too hard.

Eraqus seemed surprised, but also disappointed "Now, the second necklace." He held up the weird 'x' "This is for a person you trust deeply, for it is your trust that will allow the spell to work and keep you bound to your human form for the duration of the week. You are linked with this person. If you have not found a recipient for this, then you will transform back within a day. If you do somehow succeed, you will be unlinked, though your partner may decide to remain linked, if they wish."

Sora nodded. Who did he trust enough? Roxas was the first person that came to his thoughts, but...

"Third, the transformation itself is not instantaneous, but rest assured it is not drawn out either. It is extremely painful, but will be over quickly. However, while your lower half has adjusted quite well to the sea and a single fin, you will be walking on land with two legs. That will also be painful as your body adjusts." Seeing Sora's frown increasing and his skin paling, Eraqus asked "Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

Sora steeled himself again, mentally chastising himself for being afraid of this "Yes."

Eraqus nodded "And another thing, keep in mind you are not invincible. People cannot breathe underwater, so you can drown, nor are they invulnerable to the wrath of others. The spell will not prevent injury or death."

Sora nodded "That's to be expected."

Eraqus then said "So, are you-"

"YES! Yes I'm sure just name your price!" Sora snapped. He shrank back from Eraqus's piercing gaze moments later.

Eraqus turned around and place the necklaces on a higher shelf "I want you to think on your choice. Come back before dawn if you truly believe you can do this."

Sora sank with dejection, then began leaving. He paused "Say, you never told me the price."

Eraqus unrolled a scroll, then said "It varies between individuals, but generally it is the quality that you value most." He looked up and saw Sora's low spirits, then said "I am not denying your wish. I have made it my life's effort to aid others, but I am merely making you sit down and reconsider until you come to what you believe is the right decision."

Sora then swam off.

* * *

HMMMMMmmmmMMMMMM (plot intensifies)


	4. The Price of Desire

"There you are!" He was greeted by Xion's relieved sigh. She hugged him "Roxas was worried sick! We've been looking for you all afternoon!"

Sora shrugged "Well, um... I wasn't aware I was gone that long."

Xion swam off "Roxas! Roxas I-"

"Sora!" Sora was tackled by Roxas "Oh Sora thank goodness you're safe!" Sora was stunned by how worried and relieved Roxas sounded as he continued on "I thought you'd come back but you never did and- and I-I thought you'd gotten hurt!"

Sora smiled "I'm fine."

Roxas smiled. He grabbed Sora's shoulders "Sora, I'm sorry for yelling at you." He then turned to Xion and shook her hands "Xion I don't know what I would've done without you!"

She blushed "Oh Roxas, it's no big deal! I care about Sora, too." She swam over and wrapped Sora in a playful headlock and rubbed his head "He's like that annoying little brother you can't live without!"

Roxas wrapped both of them up in a hug with a laugh "Oh, don't tell me about it."

Xion wormed herself out of the embrace, then began swimming off "Come on, you and I got business to do!"

Roxas let go of Sora "What?"

Xion paused with a wink "You said if I found him first you'd unseal his treasure stash!"

Sora looked at Roxas with a smile as Roxas rubbed the back of his head "Oh, yeah..."

...

Roxas invited Xion to share a meal with him and Sora, so their home felt a little warmer that night. Although, Sora mostly observed Roxas and Xion exchanging their own looks and conversations.

He slowly began smiling a mischievous smile "Well, you two sure are compatible."

Roxas stiffened, and Xion tilted her head "Whaddya mean?"

Sora continued smirking and ate up some clam meat "You're acting like you've mated already."

Xion blushed profusely and Roxas clenched his fists while glaring at Sora with incredulous embarrassment. Xion stammered "Sora, t-that's not- that's something for me and Roxas to discuss!" Roxas, meanwhile, was sharply mouthing all sorts of profanities at Sora while Xion expressed her embarrassment "I-I- Roxas! stop that he's just being silly as always but-"

Sora shrugged and continued eating "Just sayin'."

Roxas then swam to Xion's side and escorted her away "Ya know, dinner's just about over, how about you get back home? Here, I'll swim with you." He threw a glare over his shoulder at Sora as he swam out, mouthing "Don't ruin my chances like that."

Sora settled in while he could, knowing Xion's home was only a short swim away. It didn't surprise him when Roxas came back in a few minutes later "What was that about?!"

"I was moving things along." Sora replied.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. He rubbed his hand on a wall, then said "If my apology earlier wasn't enough, I really am sorry."

Sora nodded "It was enough-"

Roxas hugged him "Really, I am."

Sora smiled and patted his shoulder "Re-opening my treasure room was enough of an apology for me."

Roxas held him out at arms length "Thanks." His stern look returned "But don't you EVER do something like that again!"

Sora nodded, and swam off to properly check on his collection. He picked up a small chip of turquoise, then some lapis lazuli. He put away the turquoise and found some more lapis lazuli and then a gold plate and a few chains of pink and red coral. With the objects, he managed to fashion a half-decent portrait of Kairi.

"So that's the one you fell for."

Sora jumped at Roxas, then bash fully swam in front of his sculpture "I-I..."

"Nah, it's fine. I should be more open minded. I had a panic attack earlier today and just let my anger get hold of me." Roxas then examined the sculpture more, and asked "So what did he tell you?"

"W-who?" Sora asked.

Roxas turned to him "The mermagus. I wasn't born yesterday; Xion found you en route to his place. Eraqus, if I remember his name right-"

"You've seen him?!" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas looked away "Yeah. After mom and dad died." He examined a black pearl "I went to him asking him to bring them back." His laughter was grim and nostalgic "He told me the price was really steep, but I kept insisting, until he told me the price and sent me home to think it over."

"What was your price?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, I got two." Roxas replied, setting down the pearl. Sora tilted his head, and Roxas began explaining "If I chose to enlist his help and get mom and dad back, and if I didn't."

"That's not fair." Sora said "He obviously didn't help you."

"He did." Roxas sighed "He made me realize what I really needed. Instead of getting his help, I enlisted myself as help, and in doing so I payed a lot of my happiness."

Sora was silent. He decided not to ask Roxas what the other price was, considering he didn't pay it. He watched Roxas carefully, noting that he was bent over a rock, his arms locked and supporting him with his tail swishing around in pensive irritation. Further evidence that maybe he shouldn't bring it up. Sora looked at his portrait of Kairi again, then thought of his deal "Well, I asked to be with Kairi."

"That's her name?" Roxas asked "Huh."

Sora then said carefully "But, I've been rethinking that." He paused to think his next sentence over just as carefully "Maybe you and I need some space."

"Where are we gonna get space when we-" Roxas stopped himself and blinked. He frowned "Oh. You mean HIM."

Sora nodded "Maybe if I spend about a week or so with uncle Xemnas-"

"We both don't like him. You know that." Roxas said.

Sora shrugged "Maybe we're just being prejudiced. Anyways, I think that if we can stay separate for awhile, maybe when I come back we can work on restarting, ya know?" Sora playfully elbow Roxas's ribs "And maybe if I see a bigger jerk than you, we'll have an easier time!"

Roxas thought it over with a smile. He then said "You know what? Think it over tonight, okay?" He then swam to his room "Goodnight, Sora. I love you."

"I love you too, Roxas." Sora was sadly smiling.

...

"So, you're back." Eraqus turned to Sora.

Sora nodded "I'll do it."

Eraqus retrieved the necklaces, then turned to Sora "Are you absolutely sure?"

Sora grimly nodded "What's the price?"

Eraqus sighed "Well, after much debate," Eraqus moved the necklaces to his arm and turned to a shelf "I have decided that it shall be your voice." Sora figured he'd use more magic for this, but then Eraqus pulled out a dagger.

Sora's hand shakily went to his mouth and his eyes widened. Eraqus had to confirm his fear "Yes, I will cut out your tongue if you choose to pay, which is why I ask once again: are you sure?"

Sora lowered his hand and gulped, then nodded again "Y-yes."

Eraqus silently swam up to Sora "Open your mouth then." Sora did so, clenching his fists at his side and stilling his chattering teeth. "Stick it out, let's get this over with." Sora stuck out his tongue with a barely audible whimper.

He suddenly pulled back from Eraqus "H-hold on, what was Roxas's price?! I don't wanna be cheated here!"

Eraqus thought a moment and backed away "Oh yes, your brother..." He had a sadder look "I remember him. More hopeless than most who come to me usually are." Sora sighed in relief, but Eraqus turned around and continued "He wanted your parents back. He was absolutely desperate. But he reconsidered when I told him his price of bringing them back."

Sora asked again "What was his price?"

Eraqus turned back around "You."

Sora blinked, his expression falling. Roxas had either his parents or what was left. Eraqus shook his head "Now do you understand? Why I keep asking? If you fail this, you fail your brother."

Sora scrunched his face up with determined courage "But I will NOT fail! Now do it! I'm paying the price!" He stuck out his tongue.

Eraqus readied his knife again "Very well, do not say that I did not try to warn you."

He made one smooth cut, Sora screeching loudly in pain. While Eraqus went into motion with getting healing materials, Sora's hands became lost in the fog of red around his mouth. His groans and whimpers of pain were almost unbearable.

Eraqus quickly swam over "Sora, Sora listen to me, child!" Sora whimpered and nodded, his hands clamped over his mouth yet letting the blood leak out "Open your mouth! NOW!" Sora nodded and did so, and Eraqus moved in and bandaged up the wound "Listen to me, what I am doing is NOT permanent, do you understand?"

Sora nodded lightly, prompting Eraqus to curse under his breath "Stay still!" Sora was a statue. Eraqus then said "Now, when this bandage gets exposed to air for too long without exposure to saltwater, it will dissolve. When you become human you need to go find someone to make a longer lasting remedy, blink if you understand that." Sora blinked. Eraqus backed away, finished "I am sorry that I cannot do more. I don't have the materials, nor the time, to make something better."

Sora nodded, holding a hand to his mouth and shuddering. Eraqus held out the two necklaces "Now, you've paid your price. These are yours." Eraqus turned away after Sora accepted the charms, and hunched over his cauldron "Now go. Be sure that I never see you again."

Sora sped off like his life depended on it.

But oh wait...

It did.

...

Sora left the 'x' necklace with Roxas and a letter stating he'd gone to uncle Xemnas's for awhile. Along with his final goodbye if he did fail. After all, if he became human without any trouble, he could still see Roxas, right?

He swam up to a rock and sat down on it, staring numbly at the necklace in the moonlight. All he had to do was put it on. He just gave up his speech, gave up his clearest way of communicating. Now he might just give up his life. The very life Roxas had chosen to spare.

Sora shook his head, then headed for the beach. He was going to do this. There was no turning back.

He made sure he'd gone far enough to be beached and to avoid high tide, and winced at the bandage on the stump that used to be his tongue already unraveling in the cool night air. He grabbed some saltwater in a pool, swished it around in his mouth and spat it out, ignoring the reddish tint to the water.

He turned to the sea, nodded to it like an old friend, then put the necklace on.

Pain.

Agony.

Anguish.

Sora screamed as he felt himself becoming ripped apart. He coughed as the warm and syrupy feeling of blood dominated his mouth and threatened to choke him and his throat grew hoarse from screeching. He banged his fist against the wet sand, clenching his teeth and spitting up the crimson liquid until the sand shimmered like a ruby.

The necklace burned on his chest, as if it was on fire and yet it was also cold that filled his veins. He kicked his legs- oh how he laughed at the thought of having legs now -as he continued battling the urge to pass out under the pressure and torture.

But he did.

The beach was as quiet and still as it was before Sora had come, except now there was a young man clad in only wet, baggy blue pants with a dark band on the right leg, a necklace on his chest glowing eerily in the moonlight.

...

Roxas woke up just about dawn, with the familiar light filtering into his eyes. "Mmmm, Sora?" He sat up "Sora?" He saw the note and read it over. He held up the necklace "A little early for my birthday." He then sighed "I hope uncle Xemnas isn't as much of a bastard as we remember."

Roxas turned over the necklace once or twice "Since when did he get such good taste, anyways?" He put it on.

Anguish.

Agony.

Pain.

Roxas felt as if someone was stabbing him over and over with sadistic glee. He screamed in a rush of bubbles and tried getting the necklace off, but suddenly it seemed either glued to his chest or hard as lead. Water was slowly becoming harder and harder to breathe, and Roxas clamped his mouth shut.

He felt disoriented, bumping into practically everything in his house, but managed to swim decent enough to get out. He looked back at his fin and retched at the sight of some deformed set of pseudo legs, but then had to shut his mouth again.

What did the humans call it? Drowning? Well, if he didn't get to the surface fast enough that's certainly what would happen. He began kicking, but what he had wasn't suitable for swimming at all. He turned upward and clawed at the sun with his hands, almost ready to black out from the lack of oxygen and pain.

He breached the waves with a gasp. He swam to a rock, realizing he was pretty close to shore. Well of course that's where he'd head, the water was shallower here. He collapsed and clung to his little rock, panting for a second. He blinked at the sight of something oddly familiar on the shore "So...ra...?"

He shuddered and finally gave in to sweet, sweet nothingness.

* * *

OUCH don't worry guys things'll work out eventually I guess maybe WHO KNOWS I'M NOT TELLING =)


	5. Flotsam

Ven disembarked from his little dinghy and helped Kairi onto the shore "Well, here we are."

Kairi giggled "Oh gosh, you're such a gentleman."

Ventus smiled warmly, but frowned when Kairi began staring down the beach "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kairi only held a hand to her mouth in shock and shakily pointed "Is... Is that blood?!"

Ventus followed her finger, then began running back to the boat "Oh jeez! I- Kairi, you go take care of him and I'll get my mom and dad!"

Kairi nodded and ran to the boy on the beach "HEY! HEY ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Ventus was out a ways in the sea already, but he stopped and sighed at the sight of a mop of blond hair peeking from behind a rock "Aw great, another." He rowed over to the rock that kept another poor individual, and paused a moment.

Man, the stranger looked remarkably like himself. Similar hair (little long and a little darker), similar skin tone (more ragged in its tan), and he was pretty muscled. Ventus glanced at his arm and held it up to compare, then sighed. Not "pretty" muscled. _VERY_ muscled. He was angular compared to Ven's rounder, more babyish physique, and the colors of his skin and hair seemed more washed out and darker than Ven's.

Ventus then shook his head at his vanity and grabbed the stranger and lobbed him into his dinghy "Still, gotta take care of him, too."

Sora's fingers twitched as he began stirring out of the darkness. He felt so sore, and his mouth was filled with blood. He spat it out, temporarily confused as to why he couldn't feel his tongue anymore-

"Are you okay?! Who are you?!" Kairi slid onto her knees in front of Sora "My name's Kairi, let me help you!"

Sora stared at her, bleary eyes blinking rapidly into focus. Kairi. This was Kairi. The Kairi he traded his voice for. He glanced back at his legs- yes, legs! He turned back to her with a giddy smile. Not to mention he was right about her name. Kairi. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. He wished he could let it roll off his tongue like the honey it sounded like, but, well, that was unfortunately impossible now.

Kairi looked mildly disturbed, seeing Sora grinning at her with his chin covered in blood with the red stuff still going "Are you seriously okay?" Sora realized he was lying down, and quickly tried standing up. He figured that the fact he wasn't standing made her uncomfortable. Yet Kairi put her hands on his back (her hands were so _soft_) "Hey! Hey no don't move you're injured!"

Sora ignored her and continued shakily going onto his legs, and soon he was a very unsteady, but standing young man. He wobbled but continued grinning at Kairi. He was standing! He was with her! It hurt like hell but they were together!

Kairi shifted her arm under his "Okay, come on, we-"

Sora fell over, dragging Kairi with him. Kairi landed on top of Sora, who only kept a hand around her waist, continuing to smile.

Kairi backed away "I-I should get you to the dock. You're obviously suffering from shock." She had Sora lean on her, and the two began walking. Sora leaned into her as much as he could, enjoying her soft warmth and her scent of fruits and flowers.

Aqua, meanwhile, walked calmly after Ven's hurried steps "Ventus, from what I saw of the other boy I'm sure he isn't that-" she stopped as she observed Ventus helping Kairi and Sora along. Aqua blinked, then said sharply "Ven! There's bandages in the shack. Kairi, can you tell what the injury is-"

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything!" Kairi said while Ventus ran off again.

Sora pointed to his mouth and shook his head.

Aqua walked up to him "Open up." He did so and she nodded "Just as I figured. Tongue's been removed. Looks smooth enough to be-"

"Ew!" Kairi muttered "Did not need to know that."

Aqua glared at her, then grabbed a flask of water "Here, we need to wash this out." She poured the water into Sora's mouth, and he swished it about then spat it out.

Ventus arrived with the bandages "How's he doing?"

Aqua unrolled the bandages "I think he can make it." Sora opened his mouth without her needing to say anything, and remained still as Aqua tied up the wound. He held Kairi's hand, taking the opportunity to get close to her.

Aqua backed up when finished "Well, it'll do for now." She bent down to eye level with Sora and held his shoulders "This will take awhile to heal fully, okay? And I'm sorry we didn't come sooner." Sora nodded and smiled. They helped Sora back to their boats, but Sora bolted, tripped, and scrambled for them once he saw the "other boy" Aqua had talked about.

That other boy was Roxas, and he was not moving.

Sora hopped in and bent over his brother, eyes wide and his breaths becoming shaky from sobs. He grunted a little, momentarily forgetting he couldn't speak, his hands shaking as they went over to frame Roxas's face. Sora pressed his forehead to Roxas's, crying. He never meant this! He never-

"Hold on now, he's only out cold. He's still alive." Sora felt Aqua pull him back "Give him some space." Sora nodded shakily, recalling that if Roxas was dead he'd be dead, too. He stared at the necklace, then noted Roxas's legs. He didn't exactly anticipate that.

Ventus piped up as Aqua and Kairi set off in their own little boat "Is he your lover?" Upon realizing what he had said and seeing Sora's disgusted look, he quickly stammered and blushed "I-I meant brother! I meant is he your _brother_?!"

Sora nodded at that. He scrunched up his face at the thought of Roxas and him in a romantic relationship. He then proceeded to watch Kairi and Aqua's boat while quietly holding Roxas's hand.

He wondered what was going to happen to them.

* * *

And the plot thickens~ Sorry for being late I've been planning things out and suffering from writer's block


	6. Riptide

Roxas blinked. He felt a headache that could've been an entire child resting in his head and his arms had molten lead instead of blood. Everything felt... _Dry_, too. Like air. The last thing he remembered was pain-

"Oh, you're awake!"

Roxas sat bolt upright. His hands scrambled at a blanket that covered him and he recoiled against the headrest when he saw that girl Sora liked. She blinked "Oh! D-did I scare you?"

Roxas only stared.

Kairi sat back "Hey, don't worry, me and Ventus got you onto shore before anything real bad happened to you." Roxas remained silent, but it was clear he a confused by the statement. Kairi grabbed a wet cloth and patted his forehead "You've had a bit of a fever, though." Roxas backed away as much as he could, but when he realized the cloth as just wet from water, he let her do as she wished.

Kairi began softly singing "Breezes all float by, and troubles float away, and all is safe and calm, you do not have to worry just listen to my song, just listen to my words..." She stopped a moment, close to Roxas with the cloth still pressed to his cheek "You will be safe right here. No worries, and no more fear..."

She trailed off then backed away with her cheeks starting to hold a candle to her hair "I'm sorry... That was too intimate." Roxas swallowed and shook his head. It was almost... Calming. She had a nice singing voice. Kairi out the cloth away and felt Roxas's forehead for a temperature "I guess it's dying down..."

She stood and mused to herself "I think he'd be happy to see you awake he was so distressed-"

"He?" Roxas asked quietly.

Kairi turned around "Oh! You can talk!"

Roxas balled up some more fabric and continued reluctantly "Yes..."

Kairi smiled and continued thinking aloud "Huh, not only do you look a lot like Ven, you sound pretty similar, too."

"I guess." Roxas said "But who do you mean by 'him'?"

Kairi explained "The brown haired kid who washed up probably a few hours earlier than you."

"Brown hair?!" Roxas asked. He hoped that it wasn't who he was thinking of-

"Yeah, brown hair, blue eyes." Kairi's smile vanished as she looked at the wall "Poor guy lost his tongue somehow. We don't know his name." She turned to Roxas "Do you think you know him? He saw you passed out and panicked."

Roxas shrugged "G-give it a try..."

Kairi left. Roxas shifted in his bed, then fiddled with his necklace. He frowned. No way Sora would be stupid enough... Then again Sora wasn't the brightest bulb at times. He was often too impulsive for his own good.

Roxas then closed his eyes and gently lifted the blanket up. He cracked open one eye and groaned at the sight of legs. He didn't know where the crimson pants with a cream colored band on the left came from but those were legs. He was a person now, _fantastic_. He tried moving his legs independently, but it hurt. Like his tail had gotten cramped except it was doubled to two appendages and intensified.

He straightened when he heard some clumsy thumping, along with Kairi laughing slightly. He sank back into his pillows, trying to brace himself for the immensely good idea he had of who was coming.

"Gosh you walk like a newborn!" Kairi giggled as she came in, a tanned hand wrapped around her shoulder. Then some brown spikes followed, and then a set of sparkling blue eyes and a dorky smile atop a lanky body swathed in blue pants with a dark band on the right leg.

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed, completely missing Sora's face lightening considerably. Sora unwrapped himself from Kairi and unsteadily ran over to Roxas's side. He tripped and ended up ungracefully landing on top of Roxas's stomach.

"_Uagh!_" Roxas groaned. Sora smiled apologetically, then sidled up to cuddle Roxas. Kairi leaned in the doorframe, covering her smile with one hand. Roxas held up his hands to return the hug- as painful as it was to have his brother land on him he was SO relieved to see Sora was okay -but hesitated when he saw Kairi watching them.

Kairi blinked, then sheepishly grinned and backed off "I'll leave you two alone."

Sora watched her leave, then he turned back to Roxas, still smiling. He wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck, nuzzling up against him. Roxas sighed again, then quietly returned the hug, pressing Sora close to him. Roxas decided to let Sora have a moment of comfort.

He ran his hands through those spikes, noted the content breaths on his shoulder. He thought back to the early days, he thought back to his promise to look out for Sora, he just quietly thought about how hard he pulled for them to survive and thrive. Sora was just relieved to nestle his nose in the crook of Roxas's neck and inhale the scent of the sea still lingering on him, to know Roxas was alive, to finally have something familiar.

It was a moment of contemplative peace, but it was about to get very disrupted.

"So, Sora." Roxas gently pushed him away "Care to explain?"

Sora blinked as he settled down at the foot of Roxas's bed, then held up one of his legs and pointed at it.

"Yes. Those." Roxas confirmed.

Sora settled back in, bouncing nervously. He held a hand over his mouth in thought, moved it, then set it back. Moved it. Set it back. His eyes darted around the room and he started gnawing at his lip. Oh gosh Roxas was going to be so mad. Sora quietly tapped his head and bowed it- he should've known the person he chose would come along with him! He should've checked!

"Sora." Roxas growled.

Sora let out a quiet sigh, then looked up to Roxas with an awkward, "I'm lying through my teeth I don't know" smile and shrugged.

Roxas was less than pleased, and he grabbed Sora by his necklace and dragged him in "What did you DO?!" Sora shrugged again, frowning and looking all over the place except Roxas. Roxas looked at Sora's necklace and then his own, noting the similar materials "It was these-" Sora nodded "but where did you get the-"

Roxas stopped himself. Sora- realizing he'd been cornered -finally looked at Roxas and smiled apologetically. Roxas could only stare "You..." His features twisted and writhed with rage "YOU FREAKING- YOU WENT TO THE DAMN MERMAGUS?!" Sora's smile blew out from Roxas's yelling. He cried out in pain as Roxas shoved him back so hard he fell off the bed "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Roxas then watched a moment, worried that just maybe he was going off on a hunch. maybe he lost himself in anger.

Sora bit at the inside of his cheek to try not to cry as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away. He wiped up his tears, then pitifully nodded.

Roxas groaned loudly and fell back against the bed "What the hell am I supposed to do with you?!" Sora was silent. Roxas sat back up and barked "Ya know you are SO damn lucky I am bedridden right now otherwise I don't know what I'd be doing!" Seeing Sora barely making any noise somehow reignited his already almost burnt out fuse "So how many people are you lying to?"

Sora looked up at Roxas, confused.

Roxas painfully adjusted himself so that he could see Sora better "How many people are you lying to about the tongue thing to get sympathy?"

Sora looked away. He then shook his head.

Roxas glared at him "Come on you love talking way too much to-"

Sora turned to Roxas and opened his mouth wide. Roxas's accusations left him at the sight if the stub inside. Sora close his mouth soon after, then began sobbing as he curled up. Roxas felt like everything had been drained from him. His little brother was hurt. He then quietly reached out for Sora only for him to slap the hand away.

Roxas sank back "S-Sora I'm-"

Sora made a sound similar to a crying baby whale that could roughly translate to "Leave me alone!"

Roxas then silently curled up, ignoring the pain as his anger completely left him with a hollow fear of what was going to happen to them.

* * *

and now Roxas is aware of their less than pleasant situation, yippee!


	7. Day In, Day Out

"I don't quite understand." Aqua sighed aloud the next morning as she carefully extended Roxas's leg "Both of you have severely maladjusted legs that are incredibly unsuited for walking."

"We can swim just fine though!" Roxas joked through gritted teeth. This hurt way too much for his liking.

Aqua only eased the muscle back to how it was, then began extending again "Swimming's fine, but your legs are gonna need some therapy to get them suitable for walking."

Roxas groaned in pain again "Ugh! quit stretching it! That hurts!"

Ventus sighed "Gosh, Sora was so much nicer about all this." "Oh,"

Roxas paused to bite down on his cheek "so you already tortured him?"

"It's torture now, huh?" Ven laughed.

Roxas gave him a light glare, but settled as Aqua stopped "That's enough for today. Good enough to get you at least limping along with someone else."

She nodded to Ven, who did exactly what his cue hinted at; he helped Roxas up and walked him back to his room. Roxas silently limped alongside Ven. The boy seemed to not care about Roxas not being used to land. Ventus quietly watched Roxas, which prompted Roxas to say "What're you watching me for?"

"Oh, um, i-if you stumble or something." Ventus explained hastily. He wasn't sure why his stomach was doing the same flop it did for Kairi except _worse_ somehow. He then changed the subject "Hey, have you heard of Sea People?"

Roxas sized up a little "Uh, no."

Ven continued "They're like us, except they have fish tails and can breathe in the air and water!" He pouted a little "Most people say they're a fairy tale, but there're also the rumors that they were our creators and that they'll take on human forms to tempt us back into the depths." Roxas laughed. He really couldn't help it since it was all so ironic. Ventus looked at him, then frowned and looked away "Oh, well, um, it's not something I believe in anyways..."

Roxas shook his head "No, no I'm not laughing at you." He smiled "I think it's nice you got such a sense of wonder."

Ventus chuckled. He felt his cheeks warming from what he presumed was slight embarrassment. He then helped Roxas into his bed (Sora was off undergoing some more rigorous therapy with Kairi). "Okay then, if you need anything just give me or m'dad a holler, okay?" Ven explained with a smile.

Roxas nodded "Sure, okay."

Ventus was about to leave but he paused in the door "Ya know, it's weird. Sora's making a lot of progress and you aren't." He turned to Roxas over his shoulder with a mischievous smile "Are you just lazy or-"

"Sora really likes walking and I don't." Roxas snapped. Ven's smile blew away, and he quietly left. He decided maybe he should check in on Kairi rather than futilely trying to befriend Roxas. He halted in the doorframe and took a glance at Roxas, who was staring out at the sea with a hard to read look in his eyes. Ventus felt himself do a flip flop at how blue that gaze was, yet it was cold. Navy and dull unlike the the bright sky Ven had. That look soon turned to Ven.

"What?"

Ventus shook his head and left "Nothing."

...

"Okay, one, two, one, two..." Kairi said as she helped Sora along. Sora was grinning as he took shaky step after shaky step, proud of his progress. Kairi then had a thought, and she let go of Sora's hands. Sora wobbled, but he kept on going. Kairi laughed "You're doing it!" Sora straightened himself and proudly strode towards Kairi-

And promptly fell flat on his face.

Kairi knelt next to him as he spluttered sand and wiped at his face "Aw, and you were doing so good..."

Sora shrugged with a smile. He got up and brushed himself off, then tried again. He was going to learn how to walk or die trying. Literally.

Kairi watched him, then got up and started helping him back home "You're doing a good job!" Sora nodded. He then leaned in a little to Kairi. She rolled her eyes, but wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sora kept leaning in more, but eventually Kairi grew frustrated "Sora, come on, stop that." Sora blew a spiked bit of hair up. How hard was it to get just one small kiss?

"Hey Kairi!" Ventus called out to them. Kairi smiled and waved "Hey Ven!" Ventus held up a ball and grinned "Blitzball anyone?"

...

Roxas quietly dabbed some salve he'd gotten from Kairi on Sora's black eye "Well, I guess you've proven you're tough. That's desirable, right?" He lowered the small container "I mean, come on, there's plenty of time for her to get to like you-"

Sora shook his head.

Roxas tilted his "What?"

Sora held up seven, then six fingers, then pantomimed the cycle of the sun and moon.

"Seven days? Seven days to what?" Roxas asked.

Sora kissed his palms and brought them together.

"To kiss her?"

Sora nodded.

Roxas ran a hand through his hair "Oh jeez... Okay, w-we turn back to normal, right?"

Sora reluctantly shook his head, then drew a finger across his throat.

Roxas dropped the medicine "We... Die?"

Sora nodded again, this time hugging Roxas in apology. Roxas hugged him back, whispering "Oh boy, and now we only have five days, don't we?" Sora nodded again, and his hug tightened. Roxas licked his lips. Five days to kiss the girl or they died.

"Well," Roxas laughed softly "I guess we can't lose." Sora pulled away and looked at Roxas with concern. Roxas explained "If we win, you get the girl of your dreams, and if we lose, we still win because if we die we can see mom and dad again..." Sora sadly smiled and nodded.

* * *

I made this one kinda purposefully short just to show how fast the day went by and the time that got wasted.


End file.
